Garden of dreams
by Wasserlilie
Summary: Well... its just a short story, just read it if you want


I wrote this after I listened to "Eyes on me" (FFVIII). It just came to my mind, hope you like it :)

They all looked the same. Every single corridor in this building looked exactly like the others. Well, he was used to it. It was only the sight of the modern world. The new Shinra.

The buildings of Shinra all looked the same, except for the main building in Midgar, which really was impressive.

It was silent. There was no one there. But he was used to it as well. After all, this was a special wing, which only the first class SOLDIER were allowed to enter.

And he was one of them. Otherwise, he wouldn't be walking through that grey and silent corridor.

The doors he passed were all labeled with large numbers, which were drawn in a deep shade of red, the same like the one of the Shinra emblem.

The numbers were the only possibility to orientate oneself inside that wing.

As he reached a door with the number sixtynine, he put his keycard into a slot to his right.

The bright red light above the door turned into a pale blue and then the door opened.

He walked inside the room, which did more look like a garden.

Beneath his feet was grass, which seemed to have no limit. The sky was blue and white clouds were slowly passing by. A warm brise waved and the petals of the cherry trees began to dance to it's rhythm.

Every single tree was in flower and the smell of them mixed with that of the countless flowers which were blooming all over the place.

At the old white ruins of some lost civilisation entwined few tendrils of ivy. Even so the buildings were destroyed, they looked as new and bright like they were just build up the day before.

In the centre of that strange but beautiful place were white pristine stairs. There were three of them and they were circled around some kind of source. The water inside the white basin, which was made out of stone, was pure and pleasurable cold. It sparkled, because she sun shone bright and warm.

But it never shone too bright or too warm. The temperature was always perfectly.

Even though, it was nothing more than an illusion, created by the high-class technology of Shinra.

But_she_ was real, though she seemed to be the illusion.

While the garden looked real, the only thing inside who lived in the reality came across like a dream.

She sat at the edge of the third and last stair; she slowly made circles with her feet on the water surface.

From where he was located, he could clearly watch her profile.

Her eyes looked at the water surface. They were coloured in a pale violet. They were so much different from his mako-blue eyes.

He loved her soft lips... and he'd do nothing more than taste them. Just once.

She had braided her light brown hair and the warm brise was facinated and tried to free it, to see it's full beauty.

As he began to walk towards her, she turned to face him as soon as she heard his boots on the grass beneath his feet. No, she didn't hear it. She _felt_ it.

She began to smile. Her cute face was enough of a reward for fighting those battles.

Sure, she was young. He didn't care... as long as she didn't care.

She had a petite body. It reminded him of glas. Small hands. Soft skin.

Everytime he saw her, he knew, she couldn't be real. But she was.

He finally reached her. He didn't sat down beside her. He never did. He couldn't bear her brightness. She was the light of the planet. His light.

So he decided to stand beside her.

"You came.", she said with her soft and clear voice.

He nodded. There was no need to say something. She was there... that was all what matters.

She turned back to watch the water surface and rested her feet beneath it.

"I always liked your eyes.", she said quietly. She never spoke very loudly.

"Thank you.", he said. "Most of the people don't like mako-eyes."

"I don't like mako-eyes either... but I like _yours._"

It was silent again. They never talked much. It was enough to be close to each other.

"Why don't you read some lines to me?", she asked.

He took out his book. Even though, he was able to recite it, but she asked him to _read_ the lines.

"Even if there is no promise for tomorrow, I swear I will return to the place where you stand. A drop of the planet's hope from ending land, the far side of the sky and the distant water surface become a secret offering."

Silence dominated the fake garden again.

He looked down at her. She truly was the planet's light. Maybe that was why he wasn't able to tell her how he felt.

"I like that one.", she said after a while.

Then she stood up to face him. She loved his mako-blue eyes. Even though, they represented something she hated. Maybe his eyes were the reason she couldn't tell him how she felt. He was so deep into darkness.

"Tomorrow?", she asked and he nodded. She smiled again. She smiled a lot. But he never smiled.

"Tomorrow.", he said.

But tomorrow never came. At least, not for her. The day after, she returned to the planet.

He stayed. The darkness inside him didn't allow him to leave. The light the planet gave birth to never reached him again.

And darkness finally successed to cover him inside itself.

As you can see, I put a line of Loveless in the story. I just think that when it is about Genesis, there must be a line from his beloved book :)

And I think it fits in there :)


End file.
